


C Is for Curious

by Delphi



Series: A to Z [3]
Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Adolescent Sexuality, Drabble, Drama, M/M, Sexual Identity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-02-05
Updated: 2006-02-05
Packaged: 2017-10-05 18:00:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/44498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Delphi/pseuds/Delphi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two boys, experimenting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	C Is for Curious

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Pornish Pixies community on LJ. Challenge: _Drabbles_

They kiss sometimes. Not often, but sometimes. For practice.

They lend each other a hand, under the blankets, behind the bed-curtains. That's just what mates do.

In Seamus's bedroom on holidays, they twist up together in a shared sleeping bag. Hands under tee-shirts and legs tangled. Breathing hard against each other's skin, their fingers digging in. Having to whisper, having to be so quiet.

Yes—please—oh God, yeah.

Have you ever—could we—you wanna?

They lie together afterwards, chests heaving and bellies wet with spunk. Silent. It's not like they're poofs or anything. They aren't.

They're just...curious.


End file.
